clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Snowzerland War I
thumb|300px|right|This was the main war song of Snowzerland; It really prepped up the soldiers. The Great Fanon War is considered to be one of the worst wars since Khanzem. Everyone was involved. Chapter 1:Pengolia Disaster Grand Arch Duke Jsudsu9988 of Snowzerland arrived in Ulaansnowtar, West Pengolia's capital on February 21, 2010 on vacation. He drove out of the airport in a fancy limo guarded by Snowzerland's core Army, the War Bots. The limo was elegantly cruising through town with the curious eyes of the Khanz citizens watching and basking at it's glory! There was one fellow who was there, a royal spy. The unexpected arrival of the Arch Duke proceeded him to tell his master. Penghis Khan was fiddling with his jewels when the Spy arrived. "Great Khan!" cried the spy, who was kneeling, "I have news!" "Penghis Khan is busy!" impatiently yelled the Great Khan. "PENGHIS KHAN SAYS THAT THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" "It IS!" "Penghis Khan demands to know!" "An unexpected visitor.... of great wealth...... has came into our capital! He is riding in an elegant limo, with a strong army guarding him. The army is definitely from Snowzerland, but this penguin is not Swiss Ninja sadly.... he must be the Arch Duke, a very important official and friend of Swiss Ninja." Penghis Khan glared angrily, and his face turned red.... "PHENGHIS KHAN IS MAD!!!!!!!! NO ONE CAN RIDE IN A LIMO AND ACT MORE PWNSOME THAN PENGHIS KHAN IN PENGOLIA!! HAVE THE 333 MERCENARIES DESTROY ARCH DUKE WITH A DITTO BOMB!" "As you wish, sire." Thus, the order was carried. The mercenaries rushed into town to search for the elegant limo. Arch Duke Jsudsu had finished his lunch, and was on his way to his hotel. Then, at 1:55 PM, the Ditto Bomb was thrown at the Limo. BANG!!! The car exploded, and the War Bots started to shoot at the 333 Mercinaries who just arrived. One bot was able to pull the severely injured Arch Duke out of the Metal Heap in time. The fighting got worse and worse, but somehow, the Bots were able to bring Their Beloved Duke to safety. ---- Jsudsu was brought back to Snowzerland on the same day. He was placed in the hospital at 7:30 PM, and was deemed severely injured. Luckily, he survived. Swiss Ninja visited him, bringing flowers. "Jsu, are you ok?" "Ugghh...." "Dont worry buddy. This attack was unacceptable. Those Pengolians are gonna Pay!" And thus, the Great Fanon War began. Chapter 2:War Gets Bigger and Bigger "ARCH DUKE NEARLY ASSASINATED BY PENGOLIANS; WAR LOOMS CLOSER!" Headlines all over Antarctica were screaming the news. The Assasination plot took nearly everyone by surprise. Swiss had declared war officially on West Pengolia on the day of the assasination. That week, the South Pole Council had Penghis Khan and Swiss Ninja absent at the meeting. On February 25, the First of Snowzerland's War Bots washed upon the shore of West Pengolia. They started attacking nearby villages with ferocity. The mercinaries had a hard time defending themselves against Swiss Ninja's vast army, so they had to call help. That was when things turned worse. The Pengolians were smart to call the Mountain Spartans, but that is the reason this war became such a phenomenon. Swiss Ninja didn't like the help the Mercinaries were getting. He was tired of having to deal with the Spartans... again. "Send another army to the Happyface State at once!" Swiss ordered. This took the HF State by surprise indeed, but Swiss Ninja wasn't able to conquer anything. He liked having the Spartans to do "double duty" by fighting in their homeland and in Pengolia. Another problem developed. Some soldiers that were still part of Snowzerland's Army needed more supplies. Without Swiss Ninja's orders, a group of soldiers and War Bots invaded and occupied Polaris and other coastal towns along the Eastshieldian coast. Surprisingly, the USA decided to remain neutral and defend themselves as needed. "We're running low on money and supplies with this new treasurer in place," said Kwiksilver, the spokesperson for the Council. "Getting involved in a war will just wreck the economy." A whole load of other nations joined the war, however. Due to West Pengolia's membership in NATO, New North Etana, the United Penguin's Republic, and TerraMount decided to help defend their ally. The rest of the UTR jumped in as well to help protect their free republic. ---- "ORDER! THE CHAIRMAN OF THE NATO MILITARY COMMITEE!" yelled a voice on the loud speaker. The Leader stood up on the loud speaker. "Nations and states of NATO!" he shouted. "On February the 21st, the Archduke of Snowzerland was nearly assasinated by Pengolian forces. To Snowzerland this was considered an act of war. They invaded West Pengolia, Eastshield and the Happyface State. Being our ally, we will step in to defend them. You shall contribute as many as your forces and put them under my flipper." Penghis Khan glared furiously at The Leader. "And under Penghis Khan's flipper... but they'll still mostly be under my command... but Penghis Khan is more PWNSOME then me" The Leader said, obviously scared. Everyone began to pledge support. "New North Etana, ready and waiting" shouted Idoreconsise. "Turtly will try our best". "PENGHIS KHAN'S ALREADY IN WAR!" "TerraMount... yeah we'll do it". "And of course me" The Leader said. "I like bombs!" Dan said trying to get the Dan's Island Navy to get out. The woman on the speaker bellowed: "All nations vote 'yes'". ---- Swiss Ninja was well pleased with conqering Polaris and other Eastshieldian Towns the most. Although Swiss Ninja only took up the northern beach areas of the city, access to the city was shut down, as the Harborfront Area contained both the international airport and seaport. So, residents in the Southern districts fled the city via the highways The military base was not raided, as many ant-aircraft guns shot many Snoss aircraft down.The military base was cut off from the USA. The 5,000 armypenguins living in the area planned a suprise attack on Swiss. On the other hand, Swiss forced all citizens in the invaded areas to pledge their loyalty to the emperor. All flights to Polaris were immediately cancelled as well. Chapter 3:Freezeland Campaign The Terramounts and the Swiss Forces continue to fight. On Februrary 28, Swiss Ninja unexpectedly withdrew all his troops stationed in Pengolia. NATO found this maneuver suspicious, but at least Penghis Khan no longer had to worry about war.... for now. Back in Freezeland, King Triskelle and his men also decided to aid the Mountain Spartans. They were so involved in the HF State Battles, that he didn't expect Swiss to invade his land. On the Same day, Swiss Ninja Marched into Arda in Pride, without a single gunshot. The Ardans surrendered because of lack of soldiers, but they eventually gave into Swiss Ninja because he was an HP. Swiss wanted to treat his fellow HPs correctly, and show them that united as one great nation, Freezeland will no longer be in debt. Thus, Frostborogh and much of Freezeland joined Swiss Ninja. However, Fanon City and other cities didn't like Swiss Ninja coming to power. The Order of the Clover, a special order of the Governance stationed in Fanon City, especially didn't like it. They knew that Swiss knew that all the money the Governance has earned is hidden in a vault uderground the city. If Swiss was able to capture Fanon City, he was able to access the Governance's Money. The Order decided to form a republic with the remaining land so that Swiss couldn't get in. Meanwhile, King Triskelle discovered of the Freezeland Campaign, so he tried to take his land back. Swiss was quick by attacking and capturing King Triskelle and his men that opposed him before they reached Freezeland. They were sent to Pen Chi Island. Swiss calmly made this capture a secret. On the other hand, Freezelandians became fanatical about him. (He also lied to the HP's also about his debt to the USA, but Swiss didn't count that.) "Heil New High Penguin King!" They cried. Swiss made sure that Freezeland prospered, and declared it an official Canton of Snowzerland soon after. The newly formed Clover Republic sent soldiers to recover land. Nevertheless, many villagers who were in the Snowzerland control had accepted Swiss Ninja's rule. They drove the Republic's forces out of territory, but they still percieved to take back land. Swiss Ninja and other Freezelandian Citizens found these invasions to be a nuisance. On March 5, Swiss Sent the Snowzerland Royal Air Force, or better known as "Der Schweitzer Luftwaffe" to strike Fanon City down. The "Schweitzer Luftwaffe" consisted of Mainly Flying Wings. The planes reached Fanon City at 10:30 PM. It caused mass chaos, leaving many houses destroyed or on fire. Luckily, NATO happened to be around, and were able to drive the Schweitzer Luftwaffe away. The Next day, after a failure of capturing Fanon City, Swiss decided to celebrate anyways. On that day, Snowzerland was to be recognized as an Official Unified High Penguin Nation. The Name of Snowzerland was to be renamed to "Snowzerland's Second Reich". It was given a new flag: Snowzerland's Second Reich, however, would only last until the war was over. Celebrations lasted throughout the day with vigor. The Leader of the Order of the Clover had also decided to move the Governance's money to the Centriepistula until the war's end. That action came to good use, because 10 days later, Swiss's Air Force, plus the War Bots invaded the city. The Republic was lost, and now many penguins who opposed Swiss Ninja attempted to leave the country, but others just decided to accept Swiss Ninja's rule for safety. Now, what hope was there left for Antarctica? ---- Meanwhile, NATO and others were shocked to hear Freezeland's acceptance to Swiss Rule. However, they mostly feared King Triskelle's disappearance.. ---- During all of this, Dan's Army stole some land. He took land for Pengonia and this would become a temporary settlement, which ended after the war, when Eastshield reclaimed it. ---- Meanwhile, in the Happyface Front. A squad of Snoss troopers marched towards a small farm. As part of the Second Army, they had responsibility in the HFS. A farmer walked out. "TAKE YOUR WAR ELSEWARE!" he said firing a Snowball Gun. It hit a soldier in the leg. Suddenly, resistance fighters popped out everywhere, taking shots at the Snoss troopers. They weren't dressed in Mountain Spartan uniform. The Snoss soldiers were puzzled. Were they Archetian freedom fighters. A Europhic penguin grabbed a pitchfork and threw it at one of the enemy soldiers. "They're not Archetian! They're Europhic AND Archetian!" a Snoss soldier exclaiimed. Finally, some Snoss soldiers took out a white flag. "WE SURRENDER!" they shouted. The freedom fighters approached them. A woman in front was the first one to speak. "Who are you?" she asked. "Who are you?" the Snoss soldiers asked. "I may as well tell you. We are the United Antarctic Front - freedom fighters - those who resist Snoss rule" she said. "Take them away!" she ordered. Archduke Jsu soon heard of it. A War Bot told him all about it. And that was not all. "Sir. Our armies have met a private army called the Free Antarcticians. They come from unoccupied territories. We met them while in Antarctica" he said. "Hmm... I got it! We'll create an independent satellite state governed from Polaris, and ruled by each mayor the towns, Polaris, Snowville, and Penguville This will help us greatly. We'll use them to help us fight the war in the mainland. It shall colaborate with us. The UAF and the Free Antarcticians should be distracted by another government" he said. Polaris Antarctica was born. It was based in the occupied territories of Eastshield. However Jsu's plan didn't work as the UAF were an alliance of loosely connected resistance groups and the Free Antarcticians were stuck elsewhere - not doing much to contribute to the war. However a collabrating satellite convinced many to aid Snmowzerland. Chapter 4:Alliances are Made During the Same time Swiss Ninja began war in February, Vikings in the Antarctic Peninsula and Trans-Antarctica waged war on the Antarctic Peninsula because they wanted independance and to recreate another Viking Empire similar to The Peninsulan Slav'ens. The Vikings hijacked USA ships, raided towns, and conqered them. On Feb. 25, the Vikings surrounded Shiverpool. They Surrendered, leaving the Vikings to rule the whole State. (Not including Club Penguin) However, they knew that they could not hold on to their newly formed Empire unless they had help. Thus, Swiss had the same problem, so the Viking Emperor and Swiss Ninja formed an alliance on March 3, two days before Swiss Ninja's first attempt to take over Fanon City. It was promised that both lands would help each other take over Antarctica by supporting troops from both sides. Thus, the Pole Alliance was made. ---- Princess Bellina, servant of Darktan II, was especially was gaining popularity in her country and conqered areas. However, she wanted to make sure her father conqered all of Antarctica, so that when she would get the throne, she could be the most powerful ruler ever. For this, she contacted her evil master in her secret laboratory. "Darktan II, my master, it is good to see you once again." she greeted. "Good to see you too, fellow Minion. Your Father is really PWNing the world, I guess that you will have a very large empire in the future...." answered Darktan II. "So you say, but Father can't just take over the world alone, even with his superior War Bots." "Didn't He Make an alliance with the growing Viking Empire, though?" "Both lands have strong armies, but we still need an army that is stable...." "Let me guess, you wan't me to ally with your father and help him PWN, Right?" "Not Quite, I will convince my father to ally with you. In return for helping, I will make sure that he will give you some land." "Sounds good, but how can you do this?" "Daddy can't resist his little 'Angel'!" Darktan Hung up, laughing. Thus, Bellina did convince Swiss Ninja to ally with Darktan as well, so on that same day, the alliance was made. Chapter 5:Pole Alliance Makes It's First Move The Pole Alliance have a meeting in Triskelle's old palace. The date is March 18. "What will our first target be?" asked Swiss Ninja. Everyone was comfortable sitting around a table. Darktan II, the Viking Emperor, and Several Generals from Snowzerland and the Viking Empire were all seated there. "Someplace that is powerful!" Darktan screamed. "Perhaps, zee izland oof Club Penghwin?" The Viking Emperor suggested. Swiss pondered the idea breifly, then spoke. "Yes. CP is home to some of my worst enemies, like Explorer, Fred, and most of all, my hatred brother, Fisch!" Darktan Scowled. "Then Fine. I agree too. That island can be captured easily." The Emperor Added: "Plus, our countree surrounds zat puny izland!" "Meeting adjorned!!!!" ---- The Next day, the Pole Alliance Gathered their best troops and headed toward the island. When they arrived, there was only a weak army of Ninjas that tried to stop them, but were easily defeated. Swiss arrested them and were sent to Pen Chi Island for treason. Category:Conflicts Category:Events